


The Hunith Letters

by snufflesfoot



Series: Drabbles (aka My Tears) [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Familial - Freeform, Gen, Letters, kind of, mother & son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflesfoot/pseuds/snufflesfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A correspondence of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunith Letters

**Author's Note:**

> for [Geena](http://www.morganapendragons.tumblr.com) . Merry Christmas!

Darling son

Please wake me up when you think there are monsters under your bed

I don't mind

Those ones I can take a broom to

Darling son

I hope you never stop fearing the monsters under your bed

Because the day you do

Will be the day you learn

The only monsters are the ones inside of us

Darling son

Please don't let them rip you apart

 

~*~

 

Darling son

I still remember when you set that rabbit free

You know the one

The one I got for your eighth birthday dinner

You took one look at it

And broke the cage without a second thought

And when you cried just as hard as Will

When his mother died

You looked after him as if he were your own brother

And when and

When and

When

Darling son

You've always cared too much

Loved too hard and

Sweetheart

I beg of you

Please don't ever stop

 

~*~

 

Darling son

I can't help but feel

I've thrown you to the wolves

Please believe me when I say

I never wanted this

And so for when I cannot tell you myself

When their fangs are bared and claws are sharp

I need you to remember

Darling son

Do not be afraid

Do not give up hope

For that is when all is truly lost

So never forget, my love

You need a little darkness

To see the stars

 

~*~

 

Darling son

I know there will come a day

When the unthinkable becomes tangible

When the nightmares nip at your heels

and devour your heart

A day when there is no more hope to be given up

Darling son

Please know

Nothing lasts forever

May that be cruel or not

I know it feels like there is a blizzard

in your chest and nothing will ever be warm again

But I promise

I promise

Spring is waiting

 

~*~

 

Darling son

Sometimes I still see your face

The first time you made the fire roar to life

How amazed you were

How wondrous

Darling son

Please don't ever stifle that wonder

Don't ever let anyone make you

Be scared of yourself

For there is goodness and love in your heart

And no one can ever take those away from you

Stand strong my dear and know this

Even in the darkest nights

Darling son

Know that you are never alone


End file.
